


Digitale

by Mazer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspettivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel linguaggio dei fiori, la digitale simboleggia la menzogna. Drabble dedicata ad Hisoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digitale

La compiacenza ti sfiora le labbra sottili,  
sottolineando il disprezzo.  
Altero e mutevole,  
distante,  
un gracchiare implorante non frenerà  
la tua mano omicida.  
  
E quando tra le palpebre sottili  
brillerà il riflesso adamantino del capriccio,  
nessuna difesa,  
nella separazione o nell’agognata dimenticanza,  
ne smorzerà l’esaustivo desiderio.  
Mai ti si vide reduce  
di un’inibizione mal domata,  
perché a darti contro mancava  
una cavezza sbuffante:  
se pure la coerenza scalciò  
per farsi udire,  
traballava tanto da rendersi detestabile.  
  
Servo del nero,  
quale sussurro assassino eccita il tuo  
entusiasmo?  
Inforca pure l’estasi.  
Secernendo quindi il nettare venefico,  
ti ammanti di buio e  
sorridi.


End file.
